


Warmth You Called Me

by spunkfairy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Brendol Hux - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Maratelle Hux - Freeform, SoftKyluxKinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spunkfairy/pseuds/spunkfairy
Summary: For the softkyluxkink prompt "Hux calling Kylo his "boytoy" instead of his "boyfriend""





	Warmth You Called Me

“And this is Kylo, my boytoy”, Hux said. His parents looked so uncomfortable. Brendol seemed like he was about to blow up with his face all read and angry sweat droplets standing on his forehead. It was only Maratelle’s hand that stayed him from saying something.

“Hello, nice to meet you”, Kylo said. He held out his hand for Hux’s parents to shake it but they made no move to indulge him.

“Right”, he muttered and let it drop. He didn’t seem to mind that Hux introduced him as ‘boytoy’.

 

It happened again a few weeks later when Kylo picked Hux up from work and he introduced him to his coworkers.

“He’s my boytoy”, Hux had said proudly. Poe had raised an eyebrow at him, Finn looked at him confused. Phasma had slapped her palm to her forehead and mumbled something under her breath. Kylo couldn’t have looked more proud.

 

Every single time there was an opportunity Hux called Kylo his ‘boytoy’. Kylo never questioned it. That was until one night after they lay next to each other in bed, naked with only a thin blanket covering them.

“Why do you never call me your boyfriend?”, Kylo said. His large hand was resting somewhere on the small of Hux’s back. He drew circles there, warm and soothing.

Hux propped his chin up on his arms.  
“I love it because you let me do it. Because you’re such a gift, you know?”  
Something warm uncoiled in the depths of Kylo’s stomach.


End file.
